Bring Me to Life
by Tales from a Teacup
Summary: Peggy never really had much control in her life. Being that she was Bellatrix's daughter, it seemed that her life was already laid out for her. She never really put much feeling behind how she would feel about becoming a Death Eater until Cedric Diggory came along. That was when her life turned upside down. [CD/OC]
1. Her Story

"I'm sorry" Peggy cried in a tight voice, "I'm so sorry"

A voice came from behind her, startling Peggy, "You should be at the gathering"

"I don't want to be. Everyone's probably making up lies about how they once knew him" Peggy wiped away the tears from her face as she looked over her shoulder, "How did you find me? This place is a secret. Only Cedric knew of its whereabouts. Why have you come?"

"I was a student too" The voice stated, "Once upon a time. Believe it or not but this was my sanctuary when I was a student also. I knew exactly where to find you when your friend told me that you were missing. What troubles you? I may seem distant at times but it doesn't meant that I don't care about my students nonetheless"

Peggy Lestrange leaned back onto her heels and looked up with bloodshot eyes. Professor Snape stood closer to the bed that she was crying on. She took note that the picture of her and Cedric was in his hands. The man watched her closely as Peggy almost felt uncomfortable under his stare. It almost felt like he was looking at a completely different person. She looked back over to the picture before looking down at her hands.

"I suppose you now know that the rumors are true" Peggy sniffed.

"I knew they were true for a long time now" Snape told her.

"What?" Peggy looked over to him, "How?"

"The Yule Ball" Snape raised a slight eyebrow, "Remember?"

"How could I forget" Peggy scoffed before she became quiet for a little bit, "I'm a dead woman walking. My family will kill me if they find out, if they haven't found out already. I don't even want to know what will happen to me if I even go back to the common room"

"Nothing will happen to you. I will go as far as make the Bloody Baron your protector if it has to come down to that" Snape said with much determination that it surprised her that this was the distant Potions teacher that she's had for the past six years of her life.

"No thank you" Peggy shuddered, "Why are you so interested in my situation? What did Cedric ever do for you?"

"It wasn't Cedric whom I lost, but another... the same as you did but so many years ago" Snape told her.

"The Dark Lord killed someone you love too" Peggy sniffed,"What was her name? What happened?"

"I will tell you mine" Snape sat down on the edge of the bed, "If you tell me yours"

"Seems fair enough. I guess I should start by this past summer at the World Cup" Peggy began.


	2. A Hufflepuff

Draco looked over to his cousin, "Look at this! Can you believe we're here! This is incredible! This is going to be a night to remember!"

"Watch it!" Peggy quickly grabbed onto her cousin and moved him out of the way of a firework, "Contain your excitement, will you?"

"How are you not going insane about this?" Draco looked back to the stadium, "Look at where we are"

Peggy rolled her eyes and shook her head as she dragged her cousin through the crowd. She too was excited to be in the atomsphere of the World Cup but until they found their seats, that was when she was going to show her enthusiasm. She glanced down to her watch and picked up her speed as she realized that she and Draco had 15 minutes to find her uncle. Peggy glanced back to her cousin who still was looking around in awe. She released her hands from his and let the blond walk around aimlessly. Peggy let out a laugh when Draco had to suddenly stop himself from slamming into a pole.

"Watch your step" Peggy told him, "Stop acting like a 5 year old, will you? We need to find your father"

"I would've never have done that to you" Draco mumbled as he walked past her.

"No" Peggy walked in stride with her cousin, "You would've pushed me down the stairs"

"But then you would get me into trouble" Draco countered.

"Because it's so easy to do so" Peggy teased.

"Children" a familiar voice said up ahead, "I trust you made it here alright?"

"For the most part" Draco mentioned, "Aunt Helena gave us quite a scare on dropping us off. She wanted to go and explore the campsite a bit. It took a couple of tries but we convinced her to go back home. Wasn't really easy. Peggy now has to had 3 1/2 hours of training with her tomorrow"

"We have training" Peggy corrected.

"Aunt Helena can be a bit quirky at times" Uncle Lucious raised his eyebrow.

"Try being related to her"

"Yes" Lucious smiled, "Poor Peggy"

Lucious and Draco shared a smile as they both turned and followed te crowd. Peggy let out a huff as she remembered how her mother wanted to kill a few people on sight. She felt almost glad that Bellatrix was still wanted for murder, otherwise, she would've come to this event with wands out and curses blazing. Peggy often dreamed about being together with her family but now she realizes that her mother was borderline insane and her father wouldn't be able to speak five words to keep himself alive. The Lestrange daughter quickly pushed through the crowd in order to keep up with her cousin and uncle.

"Who do you think will win?" Draco questioned.

"Ireland" Peggy piped up.

"Please" Draco scoffed, "The Bulgarians have one of the best Seekers in the world"

"In the Professional Leagues it doesn't matter who catches the Snitch first" Peggy reminded her little cousin.

"She's right, you know" Lucious remarked.

"So who do you think will win then?" Draco asked his father.

"I will let you know once the match is over" Lucious responded.

"That's cheating! Pick one now" Draco and Peggy said in unison, "You always do this, uncle. Ever since we were little"

"That's because I don't want to jinx my team on their chances of winning the World Cup" Lucious replied.

"That means he wants the Irish to win" Peggy spoke up.

"I know my father" Draco looked over to his older cousin, "He was talking about the Bulgarians"

"Blimey, dad, how far up are we?" someone let out, making the three look over to see Arthur Weasley with his sons and daughter.

"I will let you two play with the weasels then" Peggy said as she quickly pushed her way ahead of her uncle and cousin to get a good view of their bullying.

"Hi" a voice said from up above her, "You're Peggy, right?"

"Whose asking?"

Peggy looked up to see a teenage wizard staring down at her with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled a little bit brighter when their eyes met. Peggy's face still remained as a stone as she immediately recognized who this person was. He was known as Cedric Diggory, one of the Hufflepuff students.

"My name is Cedric" he began.

"I know who you are" Peggy responded.

"Then why did you ask? Was it to make conversation?"

"Right now, I want to finish my conversation with you. Go away" Peggy glanced at her watch, "The game is going to start in six minutes"

"I'm placing my money on Ireland" Cedric tried again.

"Why do you think I care? I'm not placing any bets on this game. I'm just watching for the fun of it as most people do" Peggy huffed, "Why must it always have to be about money?"

A light laughter came from Cedric which made Peggy even more irritated. She glanced over to her cousin and uncle who still seemed to be quarreling with the Weasels, the mudblood, and the Chosen One. Peggy rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"It was a figure of speech" Cedric said slowly, "If I'm bothering you that much, why don't you just go?"

"You first!"

"No" Cedric let out, making Peggy surprised, "I'm waiting for my dad and his friend to stop arguing with your family. Otherwise, I don't know where I'm going"

"Well, I don't know where I'm going either. That's why I'm waiting"

"So I guess we're stuck talking to each other then"

"Not exactly. I can just choose to ignore you"

"Then why aren't you?"

"Don't you know who I am?" Peggy let out impatiently, "Who I'm related to? I'm not stupid, I know that's what people talk about when I'm in school"

Being Bellatrix's daughter wasn't really a given birthright that would make anyone proud but it did make all of the other students keep their distance from her. At first it bothered her but now she uses it to her own advantage.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cedric asked.

Peggy looked up to Cedric who was still looking at her with bright eyes as if he was still smiling.

"People are usually scared of me because of that" Peggy stammered.

"I'm not" Cedric replied.

Peggy opened up her mouth to let out a snide remark, something she was always prepared to do but nothing came out. Her mouth just stayed frozen as she just realized that Cedric Diggory did what barely no one has ever done in her whole life. She studied him to see if he was just leading her on but the way he brought about himself was almost just and true. Cedric glanced over to his father who waved his hand to him as the others were climbing back up the stairs. His eyes went back over to Peggy who stood motionless from the last thing he had said. He gave her a small smile and a wave as he turned and quickly jogged up the stairs to catch up with his family.

Peggy turned and looked over to her Uncle Lucious and Draco as they both smiled and exchanged sayings that they had said to the Weasley's just a moment ago. Peggy glanced back over to the stairs and tucked her hair behind her ear as she waited for them patiently. With luck, the men didn't see her talking to Cedric. Not because she knew he was a lower wizard but because she didn't really want to explain what had just happened. She didn't really know how to explain it herself.

"Who was that?" her uncle asked as they passed her.

"No one" Peggy responded as she followed them, "Just a boy from school"

"Cedric Diggory" Draco spoke up.

"Diggory, you say?" Lucious let out a laugh, "Amos Diggory's son. Quite a looker, is he not? I wonder if he'll survive tonight"


	3. Death Riot

"Run!"

"It's the Death Eaters!"

"Leave everything behind, they're back!" A woman's voice could be heard.

Another woman let out a scream, "Where's my daughter?"

"Run for your lives!" a man hollered.

"To the portkey, hurry!" another man shouted.

"Such a pity, isn't it?"

"I know" Peggy sighed, "We should go help them"

"Or let them burn"

"Why aren't they attacking anyone?"

"We're just here to show a message" Rodolphus Lestrange said from his side of the hill.

"I honestly think we could use a couple of hostages" Bellatrix sighed, "I haven't tortured anyone in so long. House Elves don't give the greater pleasure of squealing and begging like wizards and muggles do"

"You know what the Dark Lord has said. No killing until he is risen" Peggy's father said in a dark tone that made her shudder.

"He said?" Draco questioned, "Voldemort's alive?"

"Yes, but he's not at his full strength just yet" Bellatrix responded.

"When will he return?" Peggy asked.

"In due time, stop asking questions and watch the riot" Rodolphus said in a curt voice.

Bellatrix turned to her husband, "Don't talk to Pegs like that! Don't you see? She's just as passionate about the Dark Arts as we are!"

"She hasn't even started the Advanced training yet. How do you think she'll be ready to take up our name when she's 17?" Her father remarked.

Peggy turned to her father, "I will be ready to fight. I'll kill anyone if it means to make the Dark Lord proud"

Draco came up beside Peggy, "We'll be able to do it. I'd kill Potter if he ever wanted me to do it. Maybe even torture the mudblood as well too. You'll be proud of us, uncle. We'll make the wizards feel fear for the name of Lestrange and Malfoy again"

"We've already put fear into the hearts of wizards and witches" Peggy's uncle replied.

"Yes, yes, yes, all because of you I'm guessing" Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't all because of you" Rodolphus let out.

"Fine, why don't we just ask someone down there!" Bellatrix hollered.

Peggy rolled her eyes and shook her head as her eyes drifted back over to the chaos under her. Ever since her parents had come to the Malfoy Mansion, they have done nothing but constantly bicker at one another. It even got to the point where her Aunt Narcissa was losing her patience. Peggy looked over to Draco who shook his head in a slow manner. She had to hide her smile as her parents continued to argue loudly right beside her. She was just happy that the conversation wasn't all on her anymore.

She closed her eyes and let the screams fill her ears and the chants become a soft hum to her. She could feel the power of the fear thrumming all around her, exciting her as she wished she was part of this action. Everyone down there must be so terrified that they don't even know their own names. She could feel the heat of the flames as she wondered where the Weasels, the mudblood, and Cedric Diggory were in this riot. Peggy stopped relishing and opened her eyes to look down to the riot.

Her eyes scanned the campsite as she wondered if she could see him from there. Peggy quickly gave up as she knew that it would be useless to search for one wizard when the attack has already gone on for quite sometime now. She shoved her hands in her pocket and let out a low sigh. Even if he did die tonight, what good would he have done in the future?

"I'm glad we only have one more week of this" Draco whispered, "Even if your mother says good morning that will start an argument"

"Tell me about it" Peggy rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait until we go back to Hogwarts. I've been looking forward to it since the 4th day of summer"

"At least there we will have peace and quiet" Draco sighed.

"For the most part" Peggy smiled.

"Come. The riot is over" Rodolphus said as he quickly marched away from the cliff.

"You wet blanket!" Bellatrix shouted as she followed him.

"But there are still a couple of stragglers behind" Peggy spoke up.

"Your father is upset" Bellatrix said slowly, "But I'm not apologizing! I meant every word that I've said"

"Good for you!" Rodolphus yelled back.

"I guess we're going" Peggy glanced to her cousin, "It was fun while it lasted"


	4. The Other Side

Peggy glanced down to her watch as she noticed that it was only an hour and fifteen minutes until their train ride was over. She glanced outside and could already see that the view was rapidly getting darker and darker. She was happy to know that their ride was coming to its end, she loved the train rides in the beginning but towards the end, she starts to hate them. Peggy glanced over to Hilary, her best friend, to see that she was still flirting with another Slytherin boy. Her friend tossed her blonde hair and looked the boy up and down as she gave him her twinkling smile that has burn the hearts of many in their House. Peggy sighed as she picked up her bag and started to scoot out of the bench.

Peggy said, "I'm going to go and change into my uniform"

"Take your time" Hilary responded.

"Peggy" a voice said once she left the compartment.

Peggy turned and looked back to the room and didn't see Draco or Hilary seem to call her name. She started to wonder if she really was losing it until someone emerged from their hiding spot. Peggy didn't know whether or not to be happy that Cedric made it out of the riot or annoyed that he did. Cedric smiled to her as she noticed that he was already dressed in his school robes. Peggy quickly turned around and started to walk down the hallway.

"Leave me alone. Go bother someone else" she replied.

"I'm actually not here to bother you" Cedric said from behind her.

"Really?" Peggy scoffed, "Then I'm guessing you love to be teased by the Slytherin's because that's exactly what you were going to get once you entered that compartment"

"I came to see if you were alright" Cedric stated.

"Alright?" Peggy stopped and looked at him, "What are you talking about? You're acting like you know me or something"

"The Death Eaters came and invaded the campsite right after the tournament" Cedric reminded her, "It was madness, I already knew that the Weasleys, Hermione, and Potter were safe. There was no way of figuring out if you were safe or not so I went searching for you on this train"

"You went looking for me?" Peggy blinked, "But why? There were no casualties at the invasion. You didn't have to look for me"

"Some people just need to be checked up on otherwise" Cedric shrugged as he turned and once again left her speechless in the hallway of the train.


	5. Triwizard Tournament

Peggy nonchalantly clapped her hands as the last 1st year ran over to the Hufflepuff table where he was recently sorted into. Everyone scooted over a seat and another Hufflepuff student slapped him on the back as they all smiled down to him. Peggy heard snickering from her table as she could hear them teasing about the student being sorted into the reject house. Peggy glanced over and noticed that she had caught the eye of Cedric, he gave her a quick nod and a quickly moved her head over to her cousin Draco as if he had said something interesting. She waited for a moment before her eyes wandered back over to the Hufflepuff table to which Cedric was already talking to a student next to him.

She watched as Professor McGonagall carefully gave the Sorting Hat to Mr. Filch who carefully brought the Hat out of the Hall. Peggy slumped her shoulders as she noticed Professor Dumbledore walking up to the front of the room. His speeches were rather pointless and seem to go on for eternity. She sighed and placed her head on top of her palm as she balanced it on the table. It looked to her that her stomach was going to have to wait a little while longer.

"This castle won't be only your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well" Dumbledore was saying.

Hilary leaned into Peggy, "More Mudbloods?"

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament" Dumbledore finished.

"Now for those of you who don't know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests" Dumbledore continued, "From each school, a single student is selected to compete"

Peggy turned and glanced over to Draco as they stared at each other for a brief moment as Dumbledore stated, "Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone"

"And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted" Dumbledore said in a very stern tone, "But more of that later"

"For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxine" Dumbledore announced as the doors opened making everyone turn to see beautiful witches in blue as they strutted down the Hall.

"I haven't seen these girls for 15 minutes yet and I already hate them" Hilary commented as she fixed her robe as Peggy couldn't help that nearly all of the wizards in the hallway was watching the female students' every move.

"That woman's bigger than the dumb caretaker" Draco nudged Peggy as she noticed the 11 foot tall woman strutting to the front of the room.

When the dancing ended, nearly half of Hogwarts boys stood up, clapped, whistled, and cheered as Peggy looked over to Hilary and rolled her eyes, "I hate them already too"

"And now our friends from the north" Dumbledore yelled out, "Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff"

Peggy was in the middle of watching the young wizards doing acrobatic stunts when Draco shook Peggy's arm so much that it hurt, she snapped her head around and hissed, "What?!"

"It's Krum" Draco whispered as she too noticed the young man marching down the aisles, "Viktor Krum is here!"

"I think our odds just evened out a bit, don't you think?" Hilary nudged Peggy on the other side.

"More for you than me" Peggy shrugged, "Durmstrang boys are so much work these days. They believe it kills them just to have a decent conversation"

"Let's begin our feast!" Dumbledore concluded as the meals appeared right in front of Peggy.

"I'm going to see if Viktor Krum wants to sit next to us" Draco moved as he got up.

"Draco, eat your food!" Peggy scolded but her younger cousin already was racing down the long table toward the stern student.

"Sometimes I forgot that you and Draco are cousins. You treat him more like a brother and sometimes worry like a mother" Hilary commented.

"Someones got to look after him" Peggy rolled her eyes, "That boy could get himself into some serious trouble if you let him"

"Can't argue that" Hilary shrugged, "So how was the raid?"

"Exhilarating" Peggy mentioned with a smile.

"I wish I could've been there" Hilary sighed.

"I'm actually glad you avoided it" Peggy took a bite from her food, "My parents were the ones supervising me and Draco. They couldn't stop arguing"

"As you kept on mentioning from your owls" Hilary nodded, "Still, having two parents from a powerful past. 1/4 of these kids are orphans because of your parents. Even seeing you walking down the hallway makes them cry. I just hope that when we become Death Eaters, you will at least let me have some of the fun also"

"We will be the Dark Sisters" Peggy smiled.

"I can't wait" Hilary bounced up and down, "My mom mentioned that her Dark Mark is burning"

"So has mine" Peggy nodded.

"I hope he comes soon" Hilary looked around, "I heard he was going to try to come into Hogwarts. Maybe even kill the Headmaster"

"Shush, we need to keep this topic quite, remember?" Peggy hissed.

"What else are we going to talk about?" Hilary huffed as she leaned in and played with her food.

"The Triwizard Tournament?" Peggy questioned, "Wouldn't it be nice to not only be a Death Eater but also to have Eternal glory as well? That gives me something to look forward to. We should all try to submit our names in the tournament"

Peggy smiled to herself as she continued to eat and wondered what the tasks were. She knew that she would be able to compete thanks to her mother's constant training with the Dark Arts. Peggy shifted uncomfortably as she was still sore from her last practice just four days ago. She knew her mother would've gone on more if it wasn't for her aunt to intervene and say that she needs to focus on school and packing, Peggy never got the chance to thank her for that.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore yelled out, making Peggy look up from her food.

"I'd like to say a few words" Dumbledore continued, "Eternal glory. That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen it to impose a new rule"

"Please mention only purebloods are allowed to enter"

"To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Mr. Bartemius Crouch"

"Why do we need him here?"

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament"

"So much for Eternal glory for all" Peggy rolled her eyes, "I knew there was going to be a catch somewhere"

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled out, making everyone in the hall quiet down as everyone watched as he waved his wand and the golden trophy melted down into a goblet where blue fire burst from inside, "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the Tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun"


	6. Bitterly Alone

The next day, Peggy sipped on her cup of tea as she read the newspaper. The front page still read about the 'mystery' behind the raid that happened at the World Cup. Most of the students were reading it because they too wanted to know why this happened under the Ministries noses. Peggy was reading it with more of a victory as she knew exactly who was under those hoods and even knew the children who were in the common room. Someone plopped down in front of Peggy, blocking the sun from her eyes. She glanced over for a second before she bought the cup back up to her lips.

Peggy blew on her cup, "Don't you have someone to annoy? I thought we weren't supposed to talk to each other in public"

"Very funny" Draco responded as he placed food on his plate, "I'm only sitting here because I don't want to lose my appetite with sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. I thought they were actually considering on going on that diet"

Peggy let out a little chuckle as she looked down the long table to see Draco's two friends stuffing their faces with food. She honestly didn't know what they talked about or even how the other could possibly understand what's being said. Peggy took a couple of bites into her own waffle as she glanced back down to the newspaper that was propped up on a jug of juice. A couple of first years came over and were about to sit next to her when a boy whispered into the others ear. Peggy only glanced at them and that made the boys run off to the more crowded end of the Slytherin table.

"Unbelievable" Peggy let out.

Draco glanced over to the other end of the table and noticed how far away people were forcing themselves to be. Now that the Durmstrang students extended their tables and even had stands to sit on, it seemed like the Slytherin table wasn't as united as people thought. He glanced over to his cousin who just continued to eat her food and acted like she wasn't aware of the big space between both of the tables. Draco also knew that the first month was always hard for her as she never really got used to not having that many friends.

"Maybe you should try a different perfume" Draco shrugged.

Peggy glanced over to her cousin, "Excuse me?"

"You smell like a foul horse"

"Oh, shut up"

"I'm serious!"

"I will turn you into a foul horse if you don't pipe down. You've seen me do it before" Peggy threatened.

"I'm just saying" Draco said lightly, "It wouldn't kill you to have a personality. You're always so quiet when you're at school"

Peggy glared, "You think it's my fault? I'm doing nothing. It's just the rumors and reputation that my parents have that are haunting these walls. I'm more than lucky enough to have Hilary as a friend"

"I wouldn't necessarily call Hilary a friend" Draco put in.

"Here we go again" Peggy rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious" Draco looked around before leaning in to whisper to Peggy, "She's only using you to get to your mom. She's obsessed with your mothers fame"

"You've always hated her" Peggy commented.

"With good reason" Draco countered.

"Just like how I don't like Crabbe and Goyle. How I think that if you hang out with them you'll end up... fat" Peggy cringed.

"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "That's all that you've got?"

"It's Monday morning" Peggy responded.

"Don't remind me" Draco rolled his eyes, "I have Defense Against the Dark Arts as my first torture. I can't believe that Dumbledore let Mad-Eye Moody come to this place to teach us"

"Then again, he let Karkaroff into the Castle as well" Peggy pointed out.

"Karkaroff" Draco huffed, "Don't remind me"

"I'm sure you've already sent a letter back home concerning those two" Peggy mentioned, "Your father might not really care about that news. My mother might. She might even try to find a way to come to Hogwarts. Maybe even defy specific orders in just to get even with the traitor"

"You're probably right" Draco commented, "Good thing I didn't send it yet"

"Good" Peggy sighed, "I don't really fancy having my mother use me as a tool. I thought having her around all summer would mend old wounds and have us have a perfect relationship together. Never in a million years did I ever want to jab her knives into my temple"

"So did I"

"Good luck with your mother then" Peggy straightened up, "I honestly don't know how mine became so insane. I'm glad I wasn't raised by her. I might have not been able to have made it to 16. I should probably get going. My class is starting soon. I'd hate to be late to this class. Muggle Studies. You think you have the horrible trade? Think again"

"I've stood mistaken. Enjoy your time in there. Don't try to hurt yourself with Professor Burbage's toys" Draco laughed.

"That would be entertaining"

"Peggy..." Draco started.

"Don't say it" Peggy stood up, "I've only got one more year until I graduate from here. Then after that, I will be able to kill all of the people who rejected my friendship. Don't worry. I'm used to being alone now. It's peaceful"

Draco only stared at his older cousin before giving her a slight nod as she gave him her best smile. Peggy picked up her books and glanced to her watch. She did her best to put on the most annoyed face she could muster and rolled her eyes.

"Off to my least favorite class" Peggy lied.


	7. Awake and Alive

Peggy sat on a stone bench as the rain poured down outside in the courtyard. A couple of girls giggled as they ran through the rain complaining on how late they were going to be for Professor Snape's class. She barely even looked up as she flipped the page from one of her favorite books as her foot lightly lifted up in its own rhythm. The Slytherin girl had her free period right now and instead of thrusting herself into the library or Dining Hall, she chose a very secluded bench to calm down her nerves. She let in a big intake of breath as she let the smell of rain fill her lungs as she let out a deep sigh. She could tell how cold the atmosphere was around her, but her mind was thrust into another world entirely different from the world she lives in.

Right now, Peggy was feeling the wind rush past her as she rode with Aragorn, Isildur's Heir to quickly warn the King of Rohan about Isengard's army marching their way. She could almost feel the urgency he was feeling and the loyalty he had toward the people of Rohan. Her body was strumming with excitement and anticipation as she wanted to ride around on her broom just to had a feeling of what he was going through. Peggy waited impatiently all summer long to read this next book that Professor Burbage had suggested. Being from a pureblood, muggle hating family makes it difficult to sit down and enjoy a book that was made by a muggle.

Suddenly, someone jumped up behind her and sat down in the bench next to her with a squishy plop. Peggy jumped and slammed her book closed and set it aside, fearing that it was Draco who had snuck up on her. Instead, it was a ridiculously drenched Cedric smiling at her as she rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't know how this boy could not take a hint that she has no interest in becoming his friend.

"What book are you reading?"

"A book for class. Something I should be getting back to" Peggy looked at him with a pointed look, "What? Did you fall into the lake or something? Nevermind. I don't want to know"

"I ran from Herbology class to put my name into the Goblet"

Peggy scoffed but then realized what he said and turned and looked at him. He gave her a toothless smile and nodded. In a way, Peggy felt almost jealous that he put his name in the Goblet, but she never would've figured that Cedric would do such a thing.

"Did you really?" Peggy questioned.

Peggy didn't need a response as a couple of Hufflepuff students came over and congratulated him and patted him on his back. When they looked over to her, Peggy gave them a glare which made the Hufflepuffs gasp and quickly continued down the hallway.

Cedric scoffed and shook his head, making Peggy look over to him.

"Why do you do that?" Cedric asked.

"What?"

"Act like your mother"

"You don't know my mother" Peggy scoffed.

"I know her reputation and you act like you are the one that has it under your belt" Cedric countered.

"That's what these people are afraid of" Peggy mumbled, "Mind as well make them fear for it"

"Not all of them fear it or you" Cedric got up and pointed at the book, "The Battle at Helm's Deep is something to look forward to"

Peggy looked down to her book and picked it up before looking back down the hallway to Cedric walking away. She rolled her eyes and walked the opposite way as she was starting to get annoyed by his constant appearing out of nowhere, talking to her nonstop, and then leaving just as suddenly as he appears. Peggy vowed to herself that she was going to be the next one to randoml walk away. In her mind, she imagined when she was going to do it, before or after he talks about her mothers reputation or maybe when he flashes her his million dollar smile. Peggy smiled to herself as she imagined him calling after her as she held her head high up and continued to march on. She didn't realize it at the moment, but that was when Peggy was starting to look forward to Cedric finding her.

"I can't believe it's time!" Hilary squealed later that night, "I wonder who our champion is"

"I'm guessing its Douglass or maybe even Thomas" Peggy noted, "I know that Douglass has been doing nothing but training himself ever since he put his name into the Goblet. He changed the whole common room into his own training room"

"Don't remind me" Hilary scrunched up her nose, "I still feel like I smell like his sweat"

"I really wish I could've joined" Peggy mused, "I would make my father proud of me. It would also give the students a little taste of what I could do. Of course the Ministry puts up that stupid age limit. I want Eternal Glory more than anything"

"My, my" Hilary smiled, "I've never heard you so riled up"

"It's just with everything that's happening right now" Peggy looked around before leaning in closer, "My mother being broken out. The Dark Mark's burning. The Triwizard Tournament raid"

"I know, but keep it down" Hilary whispered, "The Dark Lord would no be too pleased if we were the ones to ruin his plans"

"Point taken" Peggy glanced over and noticed that the staff members had just started to walk in, "Finally! I feel like we've been sitting here for a whole hour. I want to know whose each champion. It's the only reason why I'm here"

"In due time"

"Yes" Peggy nodded, "After a useless speech from the Headmaster. The old man just finds excuses to talk. I honestly don't remember a single one of them. It's making me dread the day that we graduate"

"If the war hasn't started yet" Hilary hinted.

"Hopefully it will be this year-" Peggy said.

"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore spoke up.

"Here we go" Hilary squealed.

"It's time to reveal the champions of the Triwizard Tournament" Dumbledore yelled out, "Let us begin. Good luck to the three that I to be selected"

Peggy gasped as the first scroll floated up from the fire, "The first one"

"The Drumstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore yelled out.

Hilary shrugged and clapped her hands, "Of course it is"

Everyone around Peggy cheered as Viktor got up from his bench and made his way over to Dumbledore. Draco got up and let out a whistle to show his support of the Drumstrang. Peggy scoffed and rolled her eyes to her cousin as he seemed to be the happiest one of all. The fire turned magenta yet again as it shot out another piece of parchment paper in the resemblance of a fan. Peggy waited as the Beauxbatons girls whispered excitedly about who might be picked.

"The Beauxbatons champion is... Fluer Delacour" Dumbledore announced. A shrill cry came from the end of the hallway as the tall and willowy blonde girl came up to Dumbledore with a proud smile on her face.

Peggy couldn't help but noticed the rolling of the eyes of some girls and stink faces as Hilary let out a groan of disdain. The witch looked so beautiful that she could've easily passed as one of the nymphs in the Forbidden Forest.

The fire shot out the last parchment of paper to represent Hogwarts, making all of the students quiet down. Hilary glanced over to Peggy and gave an excited smile as they both straightened up as if that would make Dumbledore read faster. "The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!"

"What?" Peggy let out as she felt her palms begin to sweat and her heartbeat rapidly.

Cedric took his parchment of paper and walked over to the back of the room, he glanced over to Peggy from the corner of his eye and lightly traced his fingertips across her back as he passed, making Peggy gasp and blush at the hidden feeling.


	8. The Fourth Contender

Draco scoffed, "That damn Potter! Always has to make it about him one way or another!"

"For a minute, I was starting to forget about him. How do you think he put his name in the Cup?" Peggy questioned.

"Who cares!" Draco yelled out, "I just hope he gets what he deserves now that he's in the Tournament"

"It had to have been an older student" Peggy mused, "I would think that the Goblet of Fire would be smarter than that"

"It's the age line that people needed to be concerned about" Draco rolled his eyes, "The Goblet of Fire can select any name once submitted"

"But three names were already selected" Peggy leaned forward.

"What are you saying?" Draco squinted his eyes, "Are you implying that it was a teacher?"

"I'm implying that this person could be on our side" Peggy smirked, "The Tournament was stopped because of too many traumatic injuries"

"And with Potter in the Tournament, he will be the most vulnerable"

"A 14 year old doesn't know that many defenses in a time of need"

"Brilliant!" Draco smiled, "But who did it? Certainly not Snape, he hates the boy so much that he will patiently wait for the Dark Lord to do his bidding. Who else would want to please him more than our teacher?"

Peggy shrugged as she leaned back onto the black couch and let out a tired sigh. She took a look around the Slytherin common room at everyone crowding around and talking amongst each other. The scene could've easily displayed something as ceremonial as if the Slytherin Quidditch team won the Hogwarts Cup. Instead, everyone was in a heated conversation about how Harry Potter managed to put his name into the Goblet of Fire. It annoyed Peggy personally how the young boy could just pick anything to make any situation about him. But the one thing that bugged her the most was how the 14 year old had done it.

She hoped that her theory was correct and this was all just for a darker purpose. Maybe that was the thing that her father didn't let on to her. They all could've been hiding that the Dark Lord was making sure to put Harry's name into the Goblet just to get him away from Dumbledore and all the other teachers. She couldn't deny the feeling of her fingers starting to shake with anticipation as she wanted the Malfoy's black owl to return right now. Peggy wanted more than anything to believe that what she placed together was true.

Her eyes then focused on Draco who continued to scoff on the other chair and seemed to be the most displeased of everyone. She knew how much her cousin despises him and how much it killed him to hear Potter's name echo in the hallway. Peggy blinked as she quickly leaned forward and tugged on Draco's pant leg. He looked over and then slowly leaned in as he knew that she had something urgent to say.

"Karkaroff" Peggy whispered, "It's got to be him!"

"What are you talking about"

"He must've put Potter's name into the Goblet"

"That's insane. Why would he do that" Draco shook his head, "He has no loyalty to Him"

Peggy rolled her eyes as she let out a frustrated sigh. She knew that her cousin wasn't going to get it right off the bat. She rolled her shoulders and then looked at him squarely in his silver eyes.

"That's exactly why he's doing it" Peggy urged, "He wants back in. He has the most desperation in pleasing the Dark Lord more than anyone else on this campus"

"His Dark Mark has been burning and he knew that it could only mean one thing" Draco slowly nodded.

"That's why he put the name in" Peggy smiled, "He wants nothing more than to prove to the Dark Lord that he is as sinister as he once was"

"I doubt he will fall for it" Draco countered, "The Dark Lord never forgets"

"Especially traitors" Peggy finished.

"Your mother made sure to drill that one into our heads all summer" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm just happy that I don't have to start the morning with doing useless jumping up on the beds and silly pillow fights" Peggy sighed.

"You enjoyed them" Draco replied.

"I did not" Peggy snapped, "Anyways, I need to retire to my room. I've got studying to do and I don't fancy putting it off till the test"

"I have homework also" Draco stood up, "I hope we hear back from my father soon. I want to know what his intake is on all of this. Maybe he'll give us a hint on what is to come in this following year"


	9. His Plea

Peggy slowly strolled down the bridge as she was making her way back from her little walk. She carefully tucked away the small bundle of wildflowers that she had picked, hoping to crush some in between two books to put it in her scrapbook. She glanced up and nearly slowed to a stop before rolling her eyes as she continued to march on. Cedric was making his way over to her as he tenderly rubbed one side of his cheek. He was still in school robes but everyone knew it was because Rita Skeeter was here to be the official journalist behind the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric only took one glance at Peggy before he gave a double take, smiled and moved to stop in front of her.

"What have you been up to?" Cedric asked.

"I was just minding my own business until you came along" Peggy tried to move around him but Cedric side stepped to be in front of her again.

"I guess I stumbled upon something that means more personal to you than the book I caught you reading the other day" Cedric tried to smirk but winced.

"Would you keep it down? Do you know what could happen to me if other Slytherins knew about that?" Peggy glanced around and luckily found out that they were alone on the bridge, "I would be drowned in the Black Lake if they knew I was reading a Muggle's book"

"Then it will be our little secret" Cedric promised, "Who am I going to tell anyways?"

"What happened to your cheek?" Peggy asked as she noticed that it was ridiculously flushed than the other one.

"Rita Skeeter happened" Cedric rolled his eyes.

Peggy let out a slight huff of a laugh, "Day one and she's already getting on your nerves? I thought that would never happen"

"It's definitely possible after today" Cedric tried to smile, "She kept on pinching my cheek"

"I think she might like you" Peggy hinted, "I mean, who wouldn't now. You're a champion of Hogwarts and have a chance at Eternal Glory"

"So does that mean that you do?" Cedric smiled, "I've been trying to grab your attention since the World Cup but seem to only piss you off even more"

"You don't know what you're asking for. I'm the daughter of a Death Eater" Peggy said as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks, "My life is already laid out for me. I suggest that you just work on keeping your distance from me"

Peggy felt a new sensation as she fought to keep the tears from coming to her eyes. She had just realized that she was telling the first person who confessed their feelings for her to keep away. Always she dreamed of a day like that to come but she never thought it would be in a Hufflepuff. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted Cedric to stay away from her. Peggy didn't want it to come down to the final battle with him standing in her way, forcing her to kill him.

"I'm not going anywhere" Cedric responded, making Peggy look up at him, "I'm not scared of your family's history"

Peggy let out a scoffed as she turned and ran her hand through her brown hair as a tear slipped down onto her cheek. She tried her best to keep her composure as she turned around and glared at Cedric. He stood there, motionless and stared into her eyes as if they were open doors. With his gaze still on her, she almost realized how numb she's become over her life's decision.

"Then you should be scared to death of Him" Peggy told Cedric.

Cedric slowly walked over to Peggy as he realized that she took in a deep breath and took a step back. Still, he slowly walked up to her, as if she was a unicorn just outside of his house on a summer morning. He then traced her wet cheek and wiped her tears away as he felt her tremble under his touch.

"I have faith in my community" Cedric said softly, "Do you have faith in yours?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"You're terrified of the outcome" Cedric told her.

"I'm not _terrified _of my outcome" Peggy snapped as she took a step back, "I know who will win once the time comes. You should really stay out of the Dark Lord's way once he comes back. He won't be so generous with your life if you stand in his way"

Cedric moved to touch Peggy on the shoulder but she moved away as she glared at him. He sighed as he realized that he had lost that precious moment that he had with her just a couple of seconds ago.

"I will stand out of his way if you don't choose to fight yourself" Cedric brought up.

"The only way I won't be able to fight is if you kill me" Peggy said in a voice that matched her mothers as she took off walking back over to the Castle, leaving Cedric motionless on the bridge.


	10. Fighter

The next couple of days have been strange for Peggy. She still found it shocking to know that she had voiced out her opinions like that to someone that she had just known from around the school castle. But it got the Slytherin girl to think if that's what she really meant to say. Peggy strolled on one of the trails on a cloudy Saturday morning as she kept on contemplating what was the reason behind her words to Cedric the other day. Peggy brought her coat tighter around her body as the wind blew her brown curls into her face. She felt burdened with these feelings inside of her, wanting to tell Hilary or Draco about them but also wanting to keep it to herself for the time being.

Peggy stood up straighter as she imagined herself dressed in a black dress, similar to her mothers. Waving her wand around and causing destruction wherever she went. All around her, muggles were screaming as they tried to run away from her wrath but their legs were no use to the speed of her curses. She would turn around and see her father standing in the alleyway with a smile of approval crossing his lips, something she was hoping to see the first time she actually met him. It's something she's been craving nearly all her life and almost feels depleted, knowing that she didn't get to see that on their first summer together.

A person ran up right next to her and shoved her in the arm, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you"

Peggy looked over to see Hilary with her hair brushed back as if she's been running for a mile with her cheeks so flushed that they looked as pink as the tulips in the garden honoring Helga Hufflepuff. Peggy suddenly felt a sickening feeling as she remembered how bright and radiant the garden is and how much it blossomed in spring time. She bit her lip as she tried her best to shake off the strange feeling that she's been having all day but it seemed like it was stuck to her like glue. Peggy tried her best to ignore it the best she could as she turned and faced her friend.

"I told you that I was going out for a walk, Hilary" Peggy reminded her.

"I didn't expect you to be out for nearly 3 ½ hours" Hilary pointed out.

Peggy stopped, lifted up her sleeve and checked her watch and noticed that it was 15 minutes into 12 o'clock. No wonder Hilary went out to look for her. Peggy's been gone since the very second she woke up.

Now that she's taken a break, she realized how much her legs and her lower back were no in pain. Peggy brought her hands up to her hips and let out a sigh.

Hilary slowly cleared her throat as she waited for some kind of explanation.

"What?" Peggy questioned.

"There's someone on your mind" Hilary said with a hint of a smile.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you haven't been acting the same since last weekend" Hilary pointed out, "Don't think I haven't noticed"

Peggy wondered if it was alright to tell Hilary about Cedric and his recent pursuits. She wanted so badly to talk about how he confessed to liking her but something held her back. Her mind drifted back to when Draco kept on telling Peggy that she was only friends with her because of her mother's legacy. Her cousin couldn't be right about that kind of thing. She knew how to tell where someone's loyalties would lie and knew for a fact that Hilary was her true , Peggy felt unsure about even opening her mouth up to talk about her current feelings.

"I'm just stressed" Peggy lied.

"I don't buy it" Hilary rolled her eyes.

"I have 6 papers due in Muggle Studies" Peggy let out.

"About what?" Hilary questioned.

"The lifespan and death ceremony of muggles" Peggy brought up.

"Seriously?" Hilary made a face.

"Unfortunately" Peggy sighed.

"Good luck with that then"

"I don't think luck is going to cover even ¼ of it"

Hilary just did a side nod before turning Peggy around so that they could walk back to the castle. Peggy felt almost relieved that her best friend bought the whole Muggle Studies subject. It was true that Peggy was assigned 6 pages of homework about both of those chapters. But Peggy was so into the chapter that she had done the whole thing in one night and had already turned it in. It felt good to know that when in doubt, always play the Muggle Studies card to a pureblood.

"You'll get through it. Just one more year" Hilary tried to be optimistic.

"It's this year that I'm mostly worried about" Peggy spoke truthfully.

"Why do you even take Muggle Studies, anyways?" Hilary questioned.

"Makes Dumbledore believe that I'm on the 'right path'. It's fooled him so far" Peggy winked.

"Peggy. Remind me to congratulate you if he doesn't suspect anything before we graduate" Hilary chuckled.

"So where is the old man?" Peggy asked.

"Last I checked, he was talking to the Golden Boy and that Diggory boy" Hilary mentioned.

"That's wonderful" Peggy let out a breath of hot air and just shook her head at the coincidence.

Peggy honestly couldn't find the irony in how hearing Cedric's name in just mere seconds after getting her best friend to divert from talking about him. For a moment, she hated Cedric, she wanted to yell at him and blame him for everything that she was feeling inside as of this moment. Peggy went as far as wishing that something bad would happen to him at the World Cup but found herself holding her breath at the thought. What's going on with her?

"Peggy!" Hilary yelled out.

"What?" Peggy spat out.

"You're walking too fast!" Hilary complained.

"Sorry" Peggy mumbled as she slowed down to a near stop, making Hilary catch up to her.

"What's up with you?" Hilary questioned again.

"I told you. I've been really stressed out lately" Peggy countered.

"I know it's not just that. You've been acting weird lately" Hilary responded.

"What do you mean?" Peggy asked.

"You keep to yourself, you barely go outside of the common room, and when you do leave it's like you want to just hurry up and go back inside" Hilary explained, "It could be because of the paper but now I feel like it's something more. I feel like you're tensed up because of your father. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened at home"

"You don't have him as a father. He was vile, cruel, and unloving" Peggy decided to give Hilary what she wanted, "I never wanted it to be like that. All I want is to be appreciated by him. Why is it that the only one that I want love from seems to just shut me down all the time?"


	11. Another Kind of Love

"I just had a very interesting talk with Hilary. For once, it wasn't with her flicking her hair and batting her eyes at me" Peggy let out a huff of breath as Draco sat down next to her, "You know, for a fake, she is pretty loyal to her cause. She told me how you were pulling yourself back because of your first introductions with your parents. Care to elaborate?"

"I don't want to talk right now" Peggy said slowly.

Peggy shifted her weight slightly as she tried to make Draco face her back as she continued to practice for her charms class. She didn't think that Hilary would go to the extent of sharing her concerns with Draco considering how much they both hated each other. Peggy tried her best to ignore it as she focused on the craft in front of her, but just like 15 minutes before Draco walked in, her mind was too crowded to possibly even lift a feather as of this moment. Draco placed a plate of food on top of her homework, making her stomach instantly growl and her mouth fill with saliva. Almost like it had a will of its own, Peggy scooted forward and started to eat in front of her cousin. She had purposefully skipped dinner but didn't realize how deprived that she was keeping herself as of late.

"You were just a baby when they were sent to Azkaban" Draco started again, "Bellatrix still thinks of you that way and Rudolphus doesn't know how to react around a 16 year old daughter"

"Like you would know anything about what I'm feeling" Peggy retorted, "You've known that all my life I've dreamed of reuniting with them and for all of us to be this big happy family. I've never been more disappointed in all my life"

"What about the family you had before the Lestrange came home?" Draco countered sharply, making Peggy look over her shoulder to him, "It doesn't matter if those two will ever give you love, they're incapable of giving it to each other anyways. You grew up under my parents and they loved you as their own, is that not enough?"

"I didn't mean it in a disrespectful manner" Peggy said slowly.

"I know you didn't, you were just blind" Draco gave her a smirk.

Peggy knew that Draco meant it in a playful manner but he couldn't have been more right upon the situation. She was selfish in just craving the love of her parents that she didn't think for one second about her Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius. Nor did she ever think that her actions were hurting Draco's feelings the way that they were. Peggy gave him a tearful smile as she felt her throat restrict up, making it hard to swallow down her food. For what it's worth, she was thankful to have such a caring cousin as Draco was to her.

"Thank you" Peggy told him.

"That's good enough" Draco quickly stated, "Don't want you to cry me a river or anything"

"I wasn't going to" Peggy rolled her eyes.

"For your reputation, I hope not" Draco smirked.

"I've got it under control" Peggy nodded to the door, "Now go back to stalking Krum"

Draco scoffed and gave her a glare before he got up and walked over to the door. Peggy just chuckled as she shook her head and was about to get back to her dinner alone in the common room. Draco was almost to the hallway before he snapped his fingers together and turned around with a huge grin on his face. Peggy narrowed her eyes at the pale blonde boy as he fished for something in his pocket.

"I forgot to show this to you. The boys and I cooked it up this morning" Draco handed her a pin, "We made it for nearly every single student in Hogwarts"

Cedric rules, Potter stinks" Peggy mumbled as she felt her head go a little faint as she stared down at the familiar smile, "Very interesting. But I thought that you supported Viktor"

"I do, but this was just too easy to scheme" Draco smirked, "Going to hand them all out tomorrow morning. You should wear that too, support the true Hogwarts Champion. I'm pretty sure the Diggory dog will like it in the end. He'll thank me by the end of the day. Potter's been eating up so much of the spotlight lately that it's making me sick to my stomach"

"I doubt he will" Peggy spoke up, "He likes to play fair. You can give this to everyone but Cedric won't like the idea"


	12. About Dragons & Ferrets

A group of people laughed the next day as they admired their badges, "This is too funny! Malfoy is a complete genius. I knew he was planning to do something like this for Potter"

Peggy pushed squirmed her way through a crowd, not even bothering to push them out of the way as she normally does. Still, upon noticing her within touching distance, the group of Hogwarts students took a big step backwards as they cleared the pathway to the courtyard. Draco was right, nearly everyone was wearing their badges proudly on their chest even some of the Gryffindors were wearing them. Peggy placed her hand in her pocket as she touched the badge, not too sure whether or not to wear it. In the morning, she placed it on her robes as well but seeing Cedric's face close to her heart made her stomach turn. Peggy crossed her legs and took out her Herbology assignment and started to work on it.

"I honestly feel like Cedric will win" a young boy commented, "He's very smart, brave, and knows how to play with his strengths. I've noticed in the way he plays Quidditch"

"I still think Fleur will be the champion. She's very light on her feet and I've heard she can even do magic without the use of her wand" a female commented.

Peggy sighed as she tried to zone out the outside conversations of the Triwizard Tournament that was going to happen on Saturday morning. It was only Tuesday and everyone seems to not stop talking about the first task. Even Professor Sprout was talking about how excited to see the four students compete. Peggy heard someone walk by, making her pick up her head to see Harry Potter make his way over to Cedric. She seized up as she noticed how close Cedric was but couldn't will herself to get up and leave.

"Can I have a word?" Potter asked.

Peggy quickly placed her head down as she continued to work on her homework as she realized that Harry was leading him this way. She remained as still as possible as she hoped that Harry wouldn't move his secret meeting from Cedric away from where she was sitting. Peggy craned her ear as she wanted to listen to what he had to say. She found it difficult as Cedric's friends were too busy taunting Potter about the stupid badges.

"Dragons" Harry was the only thing that she could hear making Peggy look up to the two champions, "They've got one for each of us"

"Are you serious?" Cedric questioned, "And um... Fleur and Krum, do they...?"

Cedric stopped Harry before he walked away, "About the badges. I've asked them not to wear them but-"

"Don't worry about it" Potter said as he walked away.

Peggy threw her books to the side and marched over to Cedric in a pace that she didn't believe wasn't jogging, Cedric didn't see her until she yanked his arm back so they were still behind the tree as she hissed at him, "Dragons?"

"Apparently so"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Peggy placed her hands on her hips.

"I've just found out about the dragons 20 seconds ago, I didn't think up too much of a plan just yet" Cedric replied back.

"I would highly suggest a distraction then" Peggy advised, "Something faster than you"

"Why are you helping me? I thought that you wouldn't talk to me after our last conversation" Cedric suddenly said.

Peggy stammered as she stepped back, "Is it a complete shock that I care about your safety?"

"Oh no you don't, sonny!" Mad Eye was heard yelling in the distance, making Cedric and Peggy turn to see him turn Draco into a ferret.

"Draco!"

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!" Mad-Eye yelled out as he marched over to the white ferret as he kept on levitating Draco up and down, "You stinking, cowardly, scummy, back-shooting-"

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall yelled out as she ran over to the scene, "What are you doing?"

"Teaching"

"Is that a-?" McGonagall stammered, "Is that a student?!"

"Technically, it's a ferret"

"I'm surprised you're not helping your cousin"

"I don't know what to do to help him" Peggy replied back.

"It's okay to laugh"

"But that's my cousin!"

"Who just got turned into a ferret by Mad-Eye Moody" Cedric laughed.

"I guarantee you that he will not like this once he's turned back into a human. He will mention his father. Just wait for it" Peggy commented.

"Now I will" Cedric smiled.

"Whoa!" Draco yelled out once McGonagall turned him back into a human, "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?" Mad-Eye yelled out as he chased Draco around the tree causing Peggy to giggle, "Is that a threat?"

"Good call" Cedric whispered, "I feel sorry for you. You're probably going to have to hear about this nearly 20 times back to back.

"You don't even know the half of it"

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair!"

"Alastor! Alastor. We never use transfiguration as a punishment!" McGonagall scolded Moody making him turn from a crazy teacher into a punished boy, "Surely Dumbledore told you that"

"He might've mentioned it"

"Well, you will do well to remember it" McGonagall scolded as she turned around and marched off.

"Don't worry too much about your cousin. I'm sure he's just fine" Cedric said as the crowd cleared, "No offense, but he probably deserved it. He's a big boy. He's probably almost finished writing his letter right now. Your uncle will undoubtedly be here in the morning"

"I can't believe it" Peggy mused, "Why didn't I help him?"

"Because he didn't need the help. You knew what he did was wrong" Cedric clarified, "You know how much he likes to get under Harry's skin and you know he can go way too far. You have to admit that it was kind of funny to see him as a ferret. I even saw that you were smiling"

"It was kind of entertaining" Peggy blinked, "But that was wrong! He shouldn't have done that! He knows that Potter is always heavily protected by either the staff or friends. It was stupid of him to even say anything to him. He's done enough with the badges. The boy's got enough on his plate"

"Are you really saying that? Defending Potter over your own cousin?" Cedric asked.

"Yes" Peggy slowly breathed out, "I guess I am"


	13. The Night

"Diggory! Diggory! Diggory!"

"Please be safe" Peggy whispered under her breath, "Remember what I taught you. Please remember"

"Did you say something?" Hilary questioned.

"Nothing" Peggy quickly shook her head, "I just want this to be over and done with already"

"I'm sure they're picking out their dragons right now" Hilary commented, "I wonder which one Krum's going to get. Hopefully the easiest one. I want Fleur to get the most difficult"

"Is there any real 'safe' dragon out there?" Peggy countered.

"I guess not" Hilary shrugged, "I wonder how Diggory and Potter are going to hold up. They better make a good representation to this school"

Peggy sighed as she continued to let Hilary drone on and on about the mindless crap that she's been going on all morning. She couldn't really concentrate on anything else but Cedric's task at hand. She even tried to see him before the match but the Hufflepuff entrance was already crowded up with his posse that she couldn't possibly slip by unnoticed. A sudden canon bang exploded, making Peggy jump and shake from the unexpected sound. The Diggory chants started up again as Peggy looked over to Hillary. She expected her best friend to exchange a glance of some sort but instead, Hilary leaned forward with a dark smile on her lips.

"Please remember what I told you" Peggy whispered once again.

"Look! Here comes his dragon! The Swedish Short-Snout!" someone from behind her yelled out.

"That one's going to be a tricky one" another boy commented.

"Great!" Hilary squealed, "I want to see someone burn tonight"

"I hope he gets scorched!" a Slytherin said.

"There's no doubt about it!" another Slytherin replied, "The short-snout has an extremely hot fire breath, possibly one of the hottest from all dragon breeds. If Cedric even thinks about running off with a broom, this dragon is the fastest one upon record. He's a dead wizard walking, that's for sure!"


	14. Decide

"That was brilliant! I can't wait until the next one! I reckon you won't come to the next one" Hilary cheered after the 1st Task, "You nearly screamed your lungs out when Cedric was about to get scorched by the dragon's fire"

"So I got a little bit terrified" Peggy rolled her eyes.

"A little? You nearly fainted" Hilary laughed.

"Oi, Hilary! Wait up!" a boy yelled from behind the two girls.

Just as Hillary turned around to see who was calling her, Peggy ducked herself out of the hallway and hid in one of the dungeons entrances. Peggy held her breath for a little bit as if Hillary would be able to hear her breathing. But as the best friend walked by, Peggy noticed that she was too busy flirting with the boy to realize that Peggy wasn't there. Peggy slipped out of the hallway and found the quickest way out of the dungeon and started to make her way over to the Infirmary Wing. Her heart was beating out of her chest as her hands started to tremble and shake as she revisioned Cedric rolling on the ground with a small patch of his robes on fire as he cupped his face which was severely burned. Peggy turned the corner and skidded to a halt as she nearly collided with Draco and his two friends.

"That was a great match wasn't it?" Draco asked, "I really wished that Potter had gotten last place but seeing him being thrown around by the dragon was far enough. I almost felt bad for the poor lad"

"It was pretty intense" Peggy agreed, "They were all pretty clever in their own rights. I especially loved the way Fleur used the Sleeping Charm on her dragon. I didn't think the girl had it in her. No doubt you will say that your favorite was Krum's performance so I will avoid asking the question"

Draco smirked before his eyebrows furrowed, "Where are you off to?"

"I left my scarf out on my seat" Peggy lied.

"I'd hurry if I were you" Draco told her, "The Squib will most likely take it for his own"

Peggy gave her best smile and a nod as she continued down the hallway. She noticed that only Ravenclaw and Slytherin students were out and about as the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students went eagerly over to their common rooms in hopes of hearing the clue for the next task. Peggy dashed into the Hospital Wing and started to burst out for a run as she looked at all of the beds. Some kids were in there because of being sick while others suffered from other wounds. Peggy burst open the door at the end of the hall and noticed Cedric sitting on a chair with orange paste covering the left side of his face.

"I thought you would've already been at your common room by now" Peggy choked out as she closed the door behind her, "Or at least be drowning in a bunch of Hufflepuff students. How's your burn? You should've gone for a Phoenix, not a labrador!"

"I would've but that was the first thing that came to mind" Cedric smiled, "You came in here very quickly"

"I was scared for you" Peggy countered, "Is that such a crime? That dragon is way too dangerous and should've never have been a candidate for a task like this"

Cedric glanced up from his burned arm and stared at her with his alluring grey eyes, "I mean that much to you?"

Peggy took a step back, "I should go"

"No" Cedric quickly got up and blocked the door, "Answer the question"

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you again. I can't decide my fate" Peggy looked up into his eyes, "I'm expected to marry someone from the Slytherin House. I can't involve myself with anyone else"

"I wasn't asking you to marry me" Cedric said, "I was asking what I meant to you"

"You know I can't answer that. I don't know how I feel about you"

"Then why did you come?" Cedric questioned, "You have to have felt something for me in order to barge through the door like that"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay" Peggy said as she felt dizzy as it suddenly became very hot.

"So you checked to see if Fleur, Harry, and Viktor were okay too?" Cedric shook his head, "I don't think so"

"Just let me get out of the room" Peggy tried again.

Cedric grabbed onto the doorknob, "Not until you answer the question. Be honest with yourself for once in your life"

"You don't know what you're asking of me" Peggy felt her throat tighten up again, "You don't want to be associated with someone like me. People are terrified of me here"

"But I'm not" Cedric said lightly.

"Why?" Peggy asked.

Cedric walked over to her, cupped her face with his hands and then leaned down and placed his lips on top of hers. Peggy gasped as her eyes widened as she noticed that Cedric's were completely calm and closed as he enjoyed the moment. Peggy couldn't do anything but close her eyes and slightly kiss back. Cedric pulled his lips away from her but kept his head close to hers as his hands remained on her face.

"I've had feelings for you more than you realize" Cedric whispered to her, "I see something in you that's been longing to come out for a long time now"

Peggy let out a little sob as she crashed her lips back onto Cedric's as he openly accepted it. Her lips started to quiver which caused Cedric to wrap his arm around her waist in a firm hold. Peggy broke the kiss as she felt tears running down her cheeks as a wave of emotion was circulating around her.

"You can't save me from the dark" Peggy whispered.

Cedric stroke his hand through her dark brown hair as his breath caressed her face. He placed his lips on top of her forehead and kissed her for a couple of seconds before her bent down his lips toward her ear.

"I can try" Cedric told her.

"Why are you so confident that you can successfully pull me out of the path of a Death Eater?" Peggy asked.

"Because I know you want it" Cedric told her, "Even if you don't think that would be your answer today"

"I should probably leave before Madam Pomfrey comes back" Peggy whispered.

"I'll be seeing you soon" Cedric smiled to her as he finally let her go out of the back room with a small smile on her face.


	15. Still Hesitant

"I think it's a perfect opportunity to show that this is a time for change" Cedric encouraged.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "At the Yule Ball? I highly doubt you will be sending that message out to everyone there"

Cedric let out a sigh as he looked over to the Castle just past the Black Lake. He's been standing out there for 20 minutes trying to convince his girlfriend on attending the Ball with him. He knew that this would be a big step for her. Peggy shuddered in the cold, making Cedric shrug off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She gave him a small smile as she placed one of her long strands of brown hair behind her ear. Cedric couldn't help but notice how Peggy constantly checked her surroundings to know that they were alone.

He shifted his footing from side to side as he tried to figure out a way to get Peggy to go with him. Cedric honestly felt that he wanted to go with no one else but her. Peggy still didn't seem to notice that was his intention but she hasn't been around love long enough to know that. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to protect her from the strong wind. He felt her seize up at first before she slowly calmed down and nuzzled into him.

Cedric brought his lips down to her ear, "They will only notice that you are my date for about five minutes. The students only care that there's going to be a dance"

"Cedric. I can't go with you" Peggy told him.

She didn't have the heart to tell him but Hilary already 'found' a date for her. As much as Peggy told her best friend that she didn't want to the Ball with Mike Flint. Peggy even went to the extent of threatening Mike and telling him that she wasn't interested, but unlike most Slytherins, he wasn't afraid to stand his ground to Peggy. Every time she opened her mouth to tell Cedric about what Hilary did, she felt sick to her stomach and she refuses to say anything.

"I'm not going to give up, Peggy" Cedric told her.

"The night of the Yule Ball should be about you" Peggy looked up to him, "If I go as your date it will ruin it for you"

Cedric dropped his arm down from her and walked over to the bank of the water. Peggy stayed in place as she wrapped her arms around herself, noticing how cold it is now. Cedric ran a hand through his hair as he turned around and stared at her.

"You don't get it do you?" Cedric asked, "I don't care what other people have to say to about me behind my back. What makes you think that I would care about what they say about who I'm dating?"

Peggy could tell that this was becoming a bad situation but she drew in a deep breath as she tried to find the right words. She has never seen Cedric ever this mad before, even when she never talked to him.

"You don't want to bring me as a date, Cedric" Peggy croaked out.

"Why?" Cedric asked before he placed a finger up in the air, "Wait a minute. I think I already know the answer"

This made Peggy upset as she fixed her jaw into a tight hold.

"You might not care what people think of you" Peggy responded, "But I do, Cedric! I'm not like you. I'm not as strong as you because I've never been built like that. All they will say about you is that you're a champion of Hogwarts and boyfriend of a future Death Eater. The Hufflepuffs will be in shock but in the end, will forgive you"

"So will it always come back to that?" Cedric demanded, "Just because you're from Slytherin or a daughter of the Death Eater"

"You don't know what my lifestyle is like" Peggy argued, "What my mom is like! I've only met her once this summer and I'm even terrified of her! You should be too. If she found out about us, it will be horrible for you. She loves to torture people. You can't think you're invincible, Cedric, you won't last long in this world if you do. We have to keep this relationship private right now. I know that something bad is going to happen soon. Going public with this relationship will not be a good idea"

"So if I were a Slytherin you're saying that our lives would've been a lot easier, Peggy?" Cedric asked.

"That's not what I'm saying, Cedric" Peggy replied, "I would go with you if I hadn't to think about all of the Death Eater families that are in my House"

"If you keep thinking like that you will never be able to live your life" Cedric retorted.

"You haven't seen the darkness and violence I have seen" Peggy told him, "It makes you feel trapped with nowhere else to go"

"And all I'm trying to do is make you feel alive again. Think about it" Cedric responded as he apparated, leaving Peggy alone to her thoughts.


	16. Made of Stone

Peggy let out a frustrated sigh, "I should probably just not go then. I look like a troll!"

Peggy looked into her reflection as she couldn't believe that she was in a green silk dress that honestly felt too tight for her. Speaking of tight, Peggy grunted as she took her wand and started to itch the back of her head, not caring if a couple of curls were coming out. She felt a stinging pang in her hand as Hilary grabbed the wand and placed it back on the bedside table as she continued to get ready. Hilary was wearing a black one-sleeved dress as she made her hair as curly as possible. Peggy couldn't help but stare at her best friend as she traced a dark red lipstick over her lips. When Hilary straightened up, she noticed why she was looking at her friend in a peculiar way.

"What?" Hilary asked impatiently.

"Nothing" Peggy countered, "You just look like my mother, is all. Was that intentional?"

"Of course it was!"

"Why?"

"I've always dreamed of having your mother's reputation and dresses when I'm out of this hell" Hilary fluffed her hair.

"I could've dressed up like my mother" Peggy said but her confidence wasn't even in it.

Hilary let out a huff, "You're way too soft for her kind of reputation, I've told you that already"

Peggy was about to open up her mouth to argue about that statement but then suddenly stopped. Lately, she has been feeling too soft for the role of the Death Eater. In fact, she hasn't really put much thought into becoming one ever since she got into a relationship with Cedric. A relationship that most likely ended a week ago. Ever since their fight, she felt like she hasn't seen him around except on the newspaper or the stupid badges.

"Let's get going" Peggy mumbled as she walked over to the door.

"Alright, then!" Hilary smiled, "Tonight will be a fun one. You'll see"

"Let's hope so"

"Don't worry, at least Mike doesn't have his brother's messed up teeth"

"No, but he does still stick of troll blood" Peggy shuddered.

"Maybe after one or two spiked butterbeer you won't be thinking about that" Hilary encouraged as she walked with Peggy down the hall.

Hilary bounded into the common room as she opened up her arms to the two Slytherin's waiting in the room, "Boys! Sorry, we made you wait"

Peggy watched as Hilary looped her arm around her date's shoulders and smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. Peggy straightened up and looked over to Mike who was too busy looking Peggy up and down like as if she were a piece of meat. She cleared her throat impatiently as Mike found his way up to her eyes. She gave him a glare but he only gave the hideous smirk that the Flint's were only known for.

"Hello, Peggy" Mike said in a husky voice.

"Hi" Peggy spat out, "We're all here now. Let's get this over with"

"Pushy, isn't she?" Matt broke Hilary's kiss.

Hilary rolled her eyes, "You have no idea"

"I kinda like it" Mike said in a creepy way.

"Don't think you'll be getting a reward for that compliment" Peggy hissed.

* * *

><p>Hilary let out a gleefull laugh, "Isn't this exciting. It looks like it came out of a fairytale!"<p>

Peggy couldn't help but feel at awe with how the inside of the Grand Hall was decorated. For once, she forgot about everything that's been bothering her. That was, until she saw Cho Chang hanging off of Cedric Diggory's arm.

"Cho Chang, really?!" Peggy spat out.

"I know, right?" Hilary responded, "That tramp was under both Krum, Diggory, and Potter's noses just to go to the ball with one of them. She probably would've gone with Delacour if she swung that way"

"What was he thinking?"

"That he's going to get laid with a 4th year of course"

"You girls want to head on into the Hall?" Matt asked.

"I'll be right back" Peggy said in a low voice to no one in particular.

Cedric shook his friends hands, "Enjoy the Ball. I'll be in there shortly"

Cedric grunted as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, making him turn around and face his angry girlfriend. He glanced over to Cho and quickly took Peggy around the corner so no one could see them.

"You decided to bring Chang as your runner-up?" Peggy let out.

"She didn't have a date" Cedric countered, "I felt sorry for her. At least she didn't shut me down multiple times in one day"

"She didn't have a date because we wanted one of the champions to ask her out, you idiot!"

"Why does it bother you when you were the one who said I should just go with someone else?

"I didn't think you would bring someone as desperate as Cho"

"Not everyone who I go out with is considered desperate for attention, Peggy" Cedric let out.

Peggy took a step back, "Is that what you think about me?"

Cedric's eyes widened as he realized the mistake that he just made.

"Peggy, wait" Cedric said as she tried to walk around the corner.

"No!" Peggy yelled, "Have fun tonight. Don't forget to give her a good night kiss at the bottom of the Ravenclaw Tower"

"I would've never let it go that far"

"I highly doubt it"

Peggy turned the corner and marched into the Grand Hall and quickly found Hilary who looked at her curiously, "What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you everything when we got back into our dorm" Peggy let out as the first song came on.


	17. My Only Savior

"Can we go now?"

"But it's only 10:20, Peggy"

"I don't fancy dancing, my best friend is snogging your best friend, and I have a lot of homework left to do" Peggy said as she glared at Cedric and Cho.

"Alright, then. If you wish" Mike smiled, "I'll bring you back over to the common room. I'm still not ready to leave but I'll escort you back"

"That's very kind of you" Peggy said slowly, "Thank you"

"My pleasure" Mike turned and lent his arm out to her, "Just trying to help you out"

"I didn't want to come out to the Yule Ball anyways" Peggy replied as she suddenly felt guilty for her rude behavior, "I just wanted to stay in bed all night if I had the choice to"

"I know the feeling" Mike responded as they walked out to the deserted, dim-lit hallway.

They walked along quietly with only the sound of their heels walking in unison. Peggy felt Mike scoot closer and gently placed an arm around her, warming her with his body heat. She ducked down her head as she felt weird being in another man's embrace other than Cedric's. Peggy gasped as Mike suddenly shifted his body weight and slammed her into the wall, crushing his body on top of hers. She didn't realize what was going on, even when Mike's slobbery kisses covered her lips as he held her arms in a painful hold. Peggy tried her best to knee him in the nuts but was restricted because of her dress.

"Get off of me!" Peggy screamed out as he kissed her neck.

"You know you want to" Mike said in a low voice.

"Not with you, never with you!"

"Then who else would?" Mike whispered, "Just relax"

"Get off! Someone help!" Peggy screamed out, "Let me go! You don't want to do this with me! My uncle will hear about this!"

"Who cares?" Mike huffed, "You can even scream at the top of your lungs and no one will care. They're scared of you, you know that? The whole school could be standing right behind me and no one will step up to help you. Besides, I'm doing you a favor"

"I don't want it. Get off of me!" Peggy whimpered as she tried to push the man off of herself, "Please, I'll do anything"

"Then shut up!" Mike hissed, "Before I use the Imperius Curse on you"

Peggy let out a strangled sob as Mike trailed down his kisses to her chest as she felt her arms and legs shaking tremendously. She yelped as she felt her dress tear by her waist, making her legs hug onto Mike's waists. Her vision blurred as she wanted herself to be numb just as a bright yellow beam blinded her eyes. The force of the hex hit Mike all the way down the hall but it also made Peggy collapse into a sitting position along the wall. Running shoes came echoing closer to her as a dirty blonde haired wizard with grey eyes knelt down next to her and examined her tear-stained, torn dress, and messed up hair body.

"Oh, Cedric" Peggy whimpered as he traced her face, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry"

"It's alright" Cedric whispered as he helped her up, "I'm here now"

"You'll pay for that!" Mike growled as he stood up.

"Not as much as you'll pay for causing harm to her" Cedric yelled out with as much anger as the Slytherin, "Trust me when I tell you that I'm going to enjoy this"

"No!" Peggy screamed out as she placed herself in front of Cedric, "Don't do this! Don't stoop down to his level"

"He's got to learn his lesson" Cedric glared, "He should've never done that to you"

"I know" Peggy said in a low voice, "But this will look bad upon your part"

"I don't care" Cedric whispered as he moved her out of the way.

"Let's see what you've got, Diggory! You know nothing of the Dark Magic that I know of" Mike yelled out as he readied his wand.

"Stop, please!" Peggy yelled out as the two men got ready to duel.

Suddenly, both of the wands flew out of their hands and skidded down to the the other section of the hallways where Professor Snape was standing, "What is going on over here?"

"Diggory is mad!" Mike yelled out, "He came out of nowhere, hexing me! I was just passing by when they both came at me! She started ripping her dress and convincing him to try to attack me!"

"You're a liar!" Peggy screamed out as she tried to run down the hallway to Flint but Cedric grabbed onto her and pulled her closer to him.

"Flint was trying to take advantage of her" Cedric turned to the professor, "He ripped her dress right open and would've continued right on through the night if I hadn't come this way"

"Cedric is speaking the truth, sir" Peggy let out, "Flint even threatened to place me under the Imperius Curse for his bidding. He was going to if Cedric hadn't come to save me. I owe him my life"

"Then I highly suggest that Mr. Diggory escorts you back to your common room" Snape laid his eyes on the other boy in the hall, "You, on the other hand, Mr. Flint, we are going to have a rather long talk with you, me, and the Headmaster"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry for all of this happening to you" Cedric whispered as he gently placed a hand on her skin.

"I guess I had this coming. What was I even thinking anyways" Peggy sniffed, "Being a total bitch to everyone doesn't make people scared of you. Especially when it comes to toads like Flint"

"What happened tonight wasn't because you deserved it" Cedric told her, "Nobody deserves that kind of treatment"

"I don't want to go back to my common room" Peggy shuddered, "I don't want to be around people like him"

"I know of a place" Cedric said, "I'll take you there"

"Thank you" Peggy whispered.

Cedric pulled off his dress robe and placed it on her shoulders, gently took her hand and led her down the opposite way of the dungeons. Peggy almost felt like she was in a dream as Cedric walked her farther away from the Hufflepuff common room as well, some place where she thought that's what he had in mind. She didn't know where Cedric was leading her but she hoped it was far away and secluded from the Slytherins. Peggy muffled a cry as she quickly walked over to Cedric and laid her head down onto his shoulder.

"It's alright" Cedric whispered.

"How can it be alright?" Peggy whimpered.

"Because I'm here, and no matter what, I'll always protect you"

"What were you doing by the dungeons?" Peggy asked, suddenly, "You had no business over there"

"It turns out that you were right. Cho was just using me" Cedric let out a huff, "I caught her snogging with Viktor Krum. I wasn't too upset about it. I just wanted to stop you and explain that I was sorry for doubting you"

"Really?" Peggy commented, "I'm sorry. None of this would've happened if I hadn't have said no to you. I guess both of our dates kind of were horrible to us. I'm just glad that you came when you did"

"I am too. I can't deny that I'm still pretty upset about it" Peggy could feel Cedric tense up, "I want to go back there and hurt him even more"

"No!" Peggy let out, "Please, don't do it"

Cedric didn't say anything as he went over to the wall and lifted up a tapestry. It took Peggy's eyes to adjust but she noticed a hidden door behind the drapery. With one hand he opened the door and the lanterns, fireplace and candles flickered on once they both stepped into the room. Peggy stood in awe as she noticed that it was a small room with a bed, couch, desk, fireplace, and even another room for a bath.

"I found this place in the middle of my 4th year" Cedric said as he took off his cuffs and placed it on the desk, "Whenever I want to get away from everyone, this is where I go. You'll be safe here"

"And no one knows of this place?" Peggy asked, "Not even the staff?"

"I never asked them" Cedric told her.

"Why not?" Peggy questioned, "Don't you want to know whose room this belonged to?"

"Well, yes" Cedric leaned on the desk and looked around the room, "But if it means that Dumbledore will block this place off and make sure no one uses it then no. I'd rather not"

"That's actually quite brilliant" Peggy responded, "I would've never thought of what he might do to this place"

"I'll check on you in the morning" Cedric told her, "I'll even lock the door when I leave"

Peggy looked over to Cedric, "You're not staying?"

"I don't want to intrude. You've had a pretty rough night already" Cedric told her.

"But I don't want you to go" Peggy insisted.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep" Cedric responded.

"No" Peggy ran over and threw her arms around him and looked at him with their faces inches apart, "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone tonight. I want you to stay with me"

Cedric studied her face before he whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Peggy brought her forehead to his "I've never been more sure in my life"

"Alright" Cedric told her, "I'll stay with you. We can even stay here for a couple of days if you want. I just want to make sure that you're safe"

"Thank you" Peggy smiled as she looked down at her torn dress, "You don't mind if I throw this piece of trash into the fire, do you?"


	18. Wake Me Up Inside

"Are you sure you want to go back there?" Cedric asked the next day.

Peggy smiled as she couldn't deny the fact that her heart was racing. She wanted to go back into the private room and spend the rest of her day in there with Cedric but she couldn't. So instead, Peggy took a step closer, leaned up and placed her lips on Cedric's lightly. He kissed her back and placed one hand on the side of her face. Peggy broke the kiss and smiled up to Cedric. She knew she had to face the Slytherins' sometime soon.

"Mike probably twisted up a rumor already" Peggy sighed, "I might as well go to my cousin and best friend in order to set things straight. Plus, I can't stay in that room forever, you know?"

"You can" Cedric said in a sing-song voice.

"You don't even do that" Peggy told him.

"I actually do" Cedric then gave a side nod, "Well, before a Quidditch match. Except now, its before Tournaments. Which just so happens to be tomorrow"

"Are you trying to snake me back into this room" Peggy looked around the comfortable space, "I haven't even left and you're begging me to come back. I thought you would want some peace and privacy"

"What's a matter with a little company?" Cedric smiled, "I enjoy spending my time with you. Everyone in my common room and students that root for me think of me as some sort of celebrity. Being here with you, I can just be myself"

"Fine, you know what? I'll think about it" Peggy smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes" Cedric beamed.

"Before I go off to the common room, I'm going to go to Snape's office to figure out what punishment Flint is under" Peggy told her boyfriend.

Peggy gawked, "Expelled?"

"Why so surprised? I thought you would be happy to hear those words" Snape said, not even looking up from his morning newspaper.

"I am" Peggy quickly responded, "It's just that I didn't think Dumbledore would do such a thing. I am grateful, just shocked, I guess"

"Mr. Flint tried to rape you" Snape said, making Peggy flinch.

"I understand" Peggy nodded, "What do the others think happened?"

"Whatever you tell them" Snape commented, "I didn't go to the common room to tell them the news. Although, some of his roommates might wonder what happened when his items started to pack themselves all up. He was escorted out on the train not 20 minutes after entering the Headmaster's office. His eardrums are most likely still ringing from Dumbledore shouting at the top of his lungs to him. I already sent out letters to both his parents and yours. I assume your mother isn't going to be too happy with him. I'm pretty sure he is under the torture curse right about now. Something that should've crossed his mind when he threatened to take your life"

Snape suddenly stopped as he let out a grunt and rub his forearm. He rolled up his sleeve to show his Dark Mark as he fished out an ointment from his desk and started to spread it all over to symbol, seeming to take away the burning from the Mark. Peggy's eyes were fixed on the moving snake as she knew that it only burned when the Dark Lord was getting stronger. Surely her mother would be sending an exciting letter to her soon enough. Peggy blinked as she thought back to the letter.

"Did you mention Cedric" Peggy asked, "Please tell me you left him out of this"

"Of course I didn't mention him in both of the messages" Snape looked up to her, "I'm not a complete idiot"

"Thank you. He doesn't deserve to be in some sort of crossfire. He's a good lad" Peggy took a step back.

"Speaking of Diggory, I've been meaning to ask you something about him" Snape said, making Peggy stop and seize in her place.

"What? He was just a student that came at the right timing. He is a true Hufflepuff, no doubt about that" Peggy responded, "Nothing is happening between us. He only wanted to protect me from harm"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Nonetheless, he treated you like a prized possession. Something that is going to be of a value for him in his next task. I've reported to Dumbledore of what I've seen and asked if I could get your permission in becoming apart of the Second Task. Cedric needs someone to be of great value to him in order to persue into the Black Lake and retrieve you before the time is up"

"Are you serious?"

"You can always say no" Snape shrugged.

"With everyone watching? You know this will strike controversy" Peggy told him.

"I can always tell Dumbledore to talk to one of his friends and you remain hidden" Snape responded, "I just thought that I should bring it up to you before Dumbledore makes the mistake of asking Cho Chang instead"

"You do realize what you're asking of me" Peggy found it difficult to swallow.

"I know, Miss Lestrange. But Slytherins are not that smart, remember?" Snape hinted a smile, "They will think that you are getting to the champion to show pride in our House before even thinking about wondering why you are his treasure"

"I'll do it for him... not for my House" Peggy responded.

Snape raised an eyebrow before her nodded in approval. Peggy didn't know what game her was playing but she was sick and tired of it. Last night proved to Peggy that she shouldn't take pride in her House before her own feelings. If Slytherins figure out the connection between her and Cedric, fine, she was ready.

Peggy left the room and marched over to the dungeons. She didn't know where this fire came from but she didn't want it to stop. Her feelings for Cedric were only going to make her more powerful and she could take on any student who comes in her way.


	19. I Miss the Misery

Peggy coughed out the water that was in her lungs as she exhaled the refreshing water. She opened her eyes to see the docks filled with people already turning their heads together to talk about who Cedric had just picked out of the water. She casted her eyes over to the side to see Cedric wiping his hair out of his face. He gave her a reassuring smile as cheers resumed all around for Diggory. She gave him a small smile in return as they both went over to the docks. Peggy tried to keep her head down and ignore the rather loud mumbling as she tried to think of only getting herself out of the freezing cold water.

Someone clapped above them, "Well, done Ced! You finished first!"

Peggy pulled herself up onto the platform, not really expecting Cedric's friends to give her any mind. She glanced over to her boyfriend who was already crowded around by his friends and supporters asking about the task. She let off a tremendous shiver and turned to see a light blue towel was nearly being shoved into her face. Peggy looked up to see Severus Snape offering it to her with no expression on his face. She took it and only barely moved her head to nod before Snape turned on his heels and disappeared into the crowd.

"Are you alright, Peggy?" Cedric came up beside her.

"I think I'll survive" Peggy smiled to him as she draped the towel around her shoulders.

A gasp came from behind them as they turned to see Harry shoot out of the water and slam onto the deck. He coughed up some of the lake's water as all of his friends came to his aid. Peggy couldn't help but stay at the boy in a new light. She all of a sudden felt sorry that Voldemort was so reluctant on letting his one person live because of something that happened so far back that even Hary doesn't remember.

Peggy turned away and looked up to Cedric who gave her a proud smile. She felt a slight squeeze on her hand and looked down to realize that Cedric had already moved his hand away from her. When her eyes glanced back up to him, he gave her a small wink.

She watched as Dumbledore moved over to the front of the deck and started to try to get everyone's attention. Peggy drew in her breath as she waited for Cedric's verdict to come out.

Cedric and Peggy glanced to each other before they turned and listened to Dumbledore announce who the winner was of this task.

* * *

><p>"Mind on telling me why you were at the bottom of the lake today?" Hilary asked the second Peggy walked through the doors to the common room.<p>

"It would appear to seem that I was an item that a champion would sorely miss"

"I heard what Dumbledore said earlier" Hilary cut her off, "I want to know why you were Diggory's item"

Peggy took a glance around the room and noticed that all of the Slytherins seemed to be crowded around the space making it look more cramped than vast. She could easily spot her cousin, Draco, sitting in a corner with his head turned away as he tried not to look at her. Peggy looked back at her friend who had her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow. Hilary was clearly enjoying this attention that she was giving the others. Peggy walked past her and made her way over to the fire and spread out her arms and felt the heat wrap itself around Peggy. She secretly prayed to the fire to give her courage to stand up to her only friend and to make her realize that she is not some child that needs to be scolded.

"Who knows" Peggy shrugged.

"You're lying" Hilary said in a dark tone.

"Maybe I am a prized possession in his eyes" Peggy turned around and folded her arms over her chest.

"You've never once talked to him" Hilary narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe he just has a made crush on me, is all" Peggy shrugged.

"Why would he ever think of you like that?" Hilary scoffed

"Probably because I'm not easy" Peggy countered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't take me one cup of Dragon Scale to get me to lie on my back!"

Hilary's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as people snickered and commented around her. Peggy watched as her best friend drew out her wand and aimed it at her, making everyone in the room back up and gasp. Peggy felt her throat go into her stomach as she realized that her own wand was in her room. Peggy seized up and closed her eyes as she waited for an impact to come. A flash of sea green came behind her eyelids as she heard Hilary let out a shriek, making her open her eyes.

"Never try to curse my cousin again. I swear to you, it will be your last" Draco said as he had his wand still aimed at Hilary.

"You're standing up for a traitor?" Hilary hissed.

"I'm not a traitor, me being at the bottom of the lake proves nothing" Peggy rolled her eyes.

"The mudblood and Krum are not dating, he clearly has an obsession over her. She was at the bottom of the lake like Peggy" Draco said; even though he was using Granger as a way to make Peggy look innocent, it was clear to Peggy that he was disgusted by bringing her up.

"Fine, have it your way" Hilary glanced at Peggy, "But don't think we're going to be friends anymore"

"Why would I want to be with someone who is using me to get to my mom's reputation" Peggy glared.

"Very true" Draco did a side nod.

"I don't need you around anymore... I've got all I need to know now" Hilary smirked as she got up from the couch and left into the crowd.


	20. Russia

"You did it. I can't believe you did it" Cedric smiled, "I'm really flattered that whole fight was because of me. I didn't think that it mattered that much to Hilary. Then again, she does like having drama wrap around her"

"You've just noticed" Peggy joked.

"I'm very proud that you stood up to her" Cedric wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, "Everything happens for a reason"

"Will it?" Peggy looked up to him, "How can you be so sure? What will happen now that I'm considered a traitor"

"You're only a traitor if you try to fight against them" Cedric pointed out, "Don't worry so much about them. You do what you want to do"

"My mother will want me on her side or die" Peggy told him.

"So then we leave" Cedric said in a comforting voice.

Peggy looked up to Cedric's eyes and noticed how serious he was under the moonlight. She turned and looked back over to the Hogwarts Castle just beyond the lake. Could she really leave behind the legacy that was built up for her? Peggy tried to recall her fantasies of causing chaos and death but suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She shuddered and leaned back into Cedric as he wrapped his arm around her as if he already knew what was going on through her mind. Peggy felt a small smile form on her lips as she realized that she couldn't really care less about what happens to her parents in the future, just as long as she isn't tied into their demise.

"Can we move to Russia?" Peggy asked.

Cedric let out a light-hearted laugh, "We can move to Russia. Just as long as you finish your final year here"

"Why?" Peggy turned to him.

"You need as much education as possible" Cedric responded as he pulled a hair away from her face.

"I know more about the Dark Arts then you can possibly imagine" Peggy told him, "I probably have the most knowledge on that field then everyone in the Slytherin common room"

Cedric stared at her until she suddenly looked embarrassed and looked back down to her fingers in thought. He knew that she was feeling guilty about talking about the Dark Arts like as if it was something to be proud of. He knew she didn't mean anything by it, Peggy grew up hearing nothing but praises about it. He leaned in and placed his forehead on top of hers as her hair tickled the sides of his face. Peggy let out a little huff as a smile spread across her lips.

"It'll be okay. Just one more year and you will be done" Cedric smiled, "And when you come back, I'll have already bought us a house and have a stable job"

"You're putting a lot of thought into this" Peggy whispered, "Are you sure you can leave your family behind? I don't want you to choose between either me or them"

"They are just a floo powder away" Cedric reminded her, "I know they'll visit. In fact, my father is coming in a couple of days. I'd really love it if you met him. I only told him your first name, I didn't want him to jump into conclusions. I know he'll like you, he's said so himself already"

"You've talked about me to your dad?" Peggy blinked as Cedric nodded, "I didn't think that you have gone to that extent of telling them about me. Are you sure you want them to meet me?"

"Of course I do. He already is excited to see you. I think it'll be good for you" Cedric cocked his head to the side so that Peggy was forced to look at his face, "Please? You don't have to see him ever again if he is horrible to you"

Peggy let out a scoff as she rolled her eyes and looked away from him. She bit her lip as she wondered how Cedric's father would react to her. Peggy realized that she was living her life in fear, the way she always has. She turned to him and let out a big exhale as a smile formed on her lips.

"I would love to met your father" Peggy answered.

"Brilliant!" Cedric beamed as he leaned in and kissed her, "You can't back down from this now"

"Who said I was backing down?" Peggy raised her eyebrow, "I will meet your father the second he comes to Hogwarts. I'm just hoping that you made me look better than my family's reputation has brought me up to be in here"

"He taught me to never judge a book by its cover" Cedric told her, "He's going to have to hold up on his word on that one too. He's a very firm believer on second chances"

"What have you told him about me?" Peggy asked.

"That you were from Slytherin, very hard to get to talk to me but told him I pulled through, and that I've had this insane crush on you since my 5th year" Cedric let out in a very fast breath.

Peggy slowly nodded before her head stopped midway as she jerked and looked over to him. Cedric stared at her with determination and kindness in his eyes and noticed that he was speaking the truth. Peggy gawked as she realized that she was at a loss of words for his last explanation.

"You've fancied me for that long?" Peggy asked.

Cedric nodded, "You were sitting in Three Broomsticks twirling your drink as you were reading a book in the corner. I guess you were waiting for Hilary to show up because you kept on looking up and glancing around the room before finishing your drink and leaving alone.

"I remember that day" Peggy whispered.

"I couldn't work up the nerve to talk to you until finally I decided that I will try my best on my last year at this school... just to see what would happen" Cedric blushed.

"And look at where it got you" Peggy smiled, "You got me out from the shadows, become your girlfriend, and even already having plans on moving to another country together.

Cedric smiled and stroked her face as her cheeks burned under his touch. Tears came to her eyes as she realized how long her boyfriend has loved her and knew that this defied all the odds of what she came to believe about him in the beginning.

"I meant it, Peggy. I want to start a life with you" Cedric stared into her core, "I don't want to just throw this all away and think that it was just some school crush"

"What about the upcoming war?" Peggy asked, "Letters have been coming in from my parents. The Dark Lord is getting stronger and soon things will start to become somber"

"Then we will remain hidden. We will look out for one another" Cedric promised, "Your mother isn't going to take you away from me, understand? She can torture me all she wants but I will never give you up. Whatever decision you make, I will stand by it with full loyalty"

"No one has ever said anything like that before to me" Peggy whispered as she looked down at her fingers again.

Cedric brought his fingers under her chin and made her look at him, "You better start getting used to it because you will be hearing it for a long time. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm at your side"

Peggy smiled tearfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with such force that Cedric lost his balance and fell onto his back as he let out a chuckle through his lips.


End file.
